1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stroller, and more particularly to a stroller having front wheels that can be turned rightward and leftward stably and smoothly.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional stroller comprises a main frame having a front wheel and two rear wheels. However, the front wheel is moved in a linear direction during movement of the stroller and cannot be turned rightward or leftward, thereby causing inconvenience to the user when operating the stroller to turn rightward or leftward. In addition, the conventional stroller cannot provide a shock-absorbing effect.